Love is All the Magic You Need
by Booshie
Summary: Draco has lost his magic and his family name. He turns to begging on the streets to make his way in his life. One day he stumbles across his secret love; Harry Potter. Will the man who saved the wizarding world save his former enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love is All the Magic You Need  
><span>Rating:<span> M, NC-17  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> I don't own Harry Potter, I just borrow the characters every now and then.  
><span>AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed 'Once a Month' and 'Washing Up' This is a prologue to them two one shots. I hope to get a chapter up at least once a week. Please review, it makes me happy and it spurs me on to write more :) Oh, and I suck at summaries xD**

Love is All the Magic You Need

Chapter One

Love is a funny thing. It has the power to conquer the world and anyone who stands in its way. It has the power to make people so happy and giddy. It has the power to make the old feel young and new again. But love is a funny thing, as it has the power to do the complete opposite to the fairy tale ideals that fill people's heads. It has the power to destroy everything it touches. It has the power to ruin people's lives. And Draco Malfoy knew full well on how destructive love could truly be.

It was about two years after the war when Draco experienced the destructive side of love. Things were just getting back to normal in the Wizarding world all thanks to the Boy Who Lived; Harry Potter. After the war, the Malfoy family had been sent to trial, and luckily they got off easily thanks to a lot of heart pleading and a few bribes. Draco got off with just a slap on the wrist as he hadn't really done anything wrong during the war. His mother; Narcissa and his father; Lucius however were placed under house arrest for three years, a nice punishment compared to what the other Death Eaters got. After the trials, things ran pretty smoothly in Malfoy Manor, and Draco kept his head down for most of it as he studied all kinds of things from the safety of his bedroom.

It was a well-known fact in the household that Draco resented his father and everything about him. The ex-Slytherin had started to hate Lucius in the 6th year at Hogwarts, and most people could easily see why. It was also in the 6th year that Draco started to experience the feeling of love. The emotion would soon come back to haunt him although he didn't know that at the time.

It was in the 6th year when things in Draco's mind started to change. He soon realised that he didn't like women, and he never really had. Pansy Parkinson was soon off the agenda once he realised this. It seemed Draco was gay, and as soon as Draco was certain of it himself, it was like things just clicked into place in his mind. However, he still didn't know who he really liked, but it didn't take him long to find out. It was in a Quidditch match of all places when Draco knew whom he wanted to love and be loved by, and of all the people Draco had to like, he chose the most contravursial; Harry 'Golden Boy' Potter. It was during the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, and Draco was hot on Harry's tail as they chased down the Golden Snitch. It was raining pretty heavily that day, and the game had been going on for a while, everyone was starting to feel exhausted and cold. That still didn't change how badly the blonde haired male wanted to win though, hence why he was flat against his broom, chasing down Harry, trying to get in front, but Cupid had another idea in mind for Draco at that time. It happened so quickly, Harry had simply turned his head round, his raven coloured hair stuck to his face from the rain, the look of pure determination shone in his emerald green eyes, to see how close Draco was to him. Draco had also glanced at the other, to see how much distance was left between them when their eyesight locked together. The Slytherin stared into Harry's eyes, and from that moment on, he knew. He knew he liked Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the arch-enemy of Voldemort, Harry was even Draco's own enemy, but yet it turned out Harry was the one whom Draco loved. Draco never let go of that love for the other, despite how he knew, deep down, it could never be.

Even after the war, after the trials, after the punishments were handed out, Draco's love for Harry remained the same. Yet he told no one, he kept it hidden as he and everyone else fought in the war. He kept it hidden from his closest friends; Pansy and Blaise, the only two people who knew he was gay in the first place. He carried on as normal, through the war, through the trials and through the first few years of living back at the Manor with his mother and father. However, whenever he looked at his Mother, it was almost as if she knew something, that maybe she could guess that Draco was gay. When Draco looked in Lucius' eyes though, which wasn't very often, it was still the same; cold and calculated.

After two years under house arrest though, things began to change in Lucius' mental stability, after all, being stuck in a house would do that to anyone really, but Lucius was never the sanest to begin with. He started to question Draco's behaviour, in his fragile mental state he began to think his own son was plotting against him, and Lucius had to stop it, he had to do something about it. So he came up with a plan, he decided he would use Legilimens on Draco to find out what he was up to. Of course, Lucius wasn't expecting the backlash that would come from it, he had no idea what the truth would be.

The plan came into action on a cold winter's morning in January. Lucius was the earliest to wake in the manor as he left his wife alone in the bedroom, with his wand in hand. He snuck through the cold Manor, through the long corridors towards his son's bedroom, ready for his plan to unfold.

Soon he was at his son's door and he paused a moment, as if, deep down in his mind he knew what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't doubt his own flesh and blood. But the pause was only for a moment before he silently opened the door and crept into the darkness of Draco's bedroom. Lucius tiptoed towards Draco's bed and watched him sleep for a moment. Draco was deep in his sleep, snoring quietly, unaware of his father in the room, unaware of his father muttering 'Legilimens' on him, unaware that his own father was now reading his mind.

What Lucius saw shocked and angered him. He saw only small flashes of memory, but it was enough. Lucius saw the moment Draco realised he was gay flash through his mind, he felt the emotion of love flow through him as the memory of the Quidditch match flashed into his mind, and soon Lucius knew what was wrong with his son. He saw memories throughout the war where Draco was scared of Harry dying, of Harry being hurt; he felt the pain that Draco felt when he thought that there was a chance that the Slytherin would have to live in a world without the Boy who Lived.

Lucius ended the spell quickly after that, unable to take anymore. He was disgusted by his son's antics and feelings and what was left of Lucius' sanity soon snapped. "How... How dare you do this to me, Draco?" Lucius hissed, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS ME DRACO, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" His voice was rising louder and louder with every word and soon the young Malfoy was being woken from his sleep. Draco wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he was defiantly sure he was staring at his Father who looked so angry, he could see his eyes shining out with nothing but hatred. "Wh-what do you mean, Father?" Draco asked quietly, although fear was running through his body.

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME ON ME, YOUR MOTHER AND THE MALFOY NAME... To think you're nothing but a disgusting queer" The older Malfoy cried out, spitting out the word queer with venom. "You are a Malfoy heir, a pure blood and yet you choose to go against my wishes of carrying on the family tradition, marrying a pure-blood, raising a pure-blooded child! But no, you go against generations of family tradition and become nothing but a vile gay, and of all the people you claim to feel love for, it had to be the Dark Lord's downfall; Harry Fucking Potter!"

"Father, it's nothing like that..." Draco whispered, his icy blue eyes wide with terror. Draco knew it was too late for any kind of reasoning though, his father had found out, and now Draco was in for a world of shit. "Father, please, I can change, I can... I can still give you a pure-blooded grandchild!" But even Draco knew this was a lie.

In the midst of all the shouting it seemed Narcissa had awoken and had rushed to Draco's room. As soon as she saw Lucius and Draco she knew something was deeply wrong, and as Lucius glanced towards her, she also felt fear. Narcissa had always been slightly frightened by her husband's temper, but now it was different, she knew that not only had Lucius lost his temper, but he had also lost his mind. "Lucius, dear, stop this at once. We need to be civil and talk this over!" She cried out, running towards her husband to try and pull him away. It was no good though, Lucius turned to her, wand pointed and sent her flying back with a quick mutter of a spell*. She was hurtled through the air, hitting the wall which knocked her out cold.

Draco watched this, almost crying, "Father, stop this madness!" He yelled, before he tried to reach for his own wand, but Lucius was already on him and throwing the binding spell** at him causing Draco to seize up, only able to move his eyes. "You have no right to call me Father anymore!" Lucius yelled back, using the hover spell*** and proceed to float his son towards the hidden basement under the Manor's study.

Soon, Draco was floated into the basement where he was bound to the cold, hard stone wall with heavy iron cuffs. During the war the Dark Lord had used this room as a torture chamber, Draco hated being here in a normal situation, but now he was absolutely terrified of what was to come. The binding spell** was removed, but he could still not move. His feet and hands were bound together and held in place against the wall. "Please Father, please stop this!" He cried out, shaking in fear.

But it was no use; Lucius was well past the point of mental stability and caring for his own flesh and blood. "You have left me no choice, Draco. You have put shame on me and this family... You..." Lucius paused for a moment, his eyes flickered as if there was still a small amount of compassion left but it was gone quickly and he carried on, "You are no longer a Malfoy; you are no longer my son... I disown you. You have no place here, you don't deserve your Malfoy heritage and that includes your magic"

Lucius raised his wand and whispered some powerful, ancient magic words. Suddenly, a vivid, crimson beam shot out of his wand and was sent straight towards Draco's chest.

It hit Draco hard, and the impact alone was enough to make the young Malfoy wince. The spell took a while to work, but suddenly Draco's skin felt like it was on fire, it felt like he was burning to death. His insides felt like they were twisting around and trying to push their way out of his body. The young blonde was screaming, tears were streaming down his face. He had never felt such a pain in his whole life before. His heart felt like it was being squashed, and soon a gold coloured stream was flowing out of him and disappearing into thin air. He was being drained of his magic; his magical core was being ripped out of him, out of every part of his body. Draco was spluttering and coughing, his nose started to bleed and as he coughed blood came out of his mouth. That was the last thing the young Malfoy remembered as he blacked out. He never saw his father come back to his senses slightly, and he never heard his father whisper, "I'm sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Draco came to, he was in a cold, snow covered alley in the outskirts of London. His body ached and he was still in pain. He was magic-less and alone, and Love had destroyed him...

The blonde leaned against the wall and used it to help him walk to the entrance of the alley, which lead him out to a residential street, something that Draco had rarely seen. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon and he could faintly hear people starting to wake up in their houses, ready for a brand new day. However, Draco was going to have to get ready for a brand new life. He heard some movement behind him and turned around quickly, eyes wide with fear. All he saw though was a muggle, sleeping in what could only be described as a bag in Draco's eyes. He had heard about them before, sleeping bags, they were make-shift beds that muggles used when they went 'camping'.

It seemed the person was starting to wake up as the sunlight tried to filter into the alley. "Excuse me, sir..." Draco whispered, slumping against the wall, his body was drained still and he mentally felt exhausted. "I need help... Please help me?" His voice was desperate, but at the minute the ex-wizard was a very desperate boy.

The man stirred even more awake as he heard a voice and eventually he sat up, blinking as the last remains of sleep left his body. "Who are you?" He replied, eyeing the blonde carefully. "You from one of the houses? You look like it." The man eyed Draco's clothes, and could easily tell this boy was from a wealthy background. Most homeless people probably would have mugged him for the clean clothes and any money that he had, but not this man. He'd been on the streets long enough to know that being a cunt wouldn't get you anywhere.

"No... I'm not from around here... I need, I need help," Draco whispered before he fell to the floor, shaking from the pain that still tingled over his body. The man's eyes widened as he jumped up quickly, escaping from his sleeping bag. "I should think you do need help, mate." He replied, gathering his sleeping bag and placing it over Draco. "Here, mate, keep warm. I've got a few quid knocking about; I'll go get us a cuppa. A good sugarery cuppa helps you feel better. Just wait here, I won't be long." The man explained, tucking the young blonde in the sleeping bag as best he could. He could see Draco shaking and his face said it all. The man could tell Draco was in pain and something terrible had happened to him recently.

"Thank you..." Draco mumbled. The sleeping bag wasn't the cleanest and it had a slight smell to it, but Draco was happy for the warmth. The cold had gone straight to him in his weakened state, and he was grateful for the help. "My name is Draco, Draco Mal-..." He glanced to the man, before shaking his head slightly, "My name is Draco."

"Nice to meet you Draco," The man replied, "Mine's Dom. But hush up for now mate, you need to rest by the looks of it, I'll be back soon." And with that Dom left to head to a small cafe he knew quite well. Cups of tea there were 70p and the sugar was plentiful. They didn't turn him away either this early in the morning. His clothes were slightly dirty, and he had a few holes in a few places, but he still looked slightly presentable for someone who was homeless. His brown hair was scruffy and speckled with snow, and stubble spotted his chin. Dom was 25, he had been on the streets for three years now, and he had seen many come and go. Some he even took under his wing and it seemed Draco was the next person Dom would have to look after. He was grateful for the company though, it was a hard life, living on the streets, a lot of people ended up insane and doing daft things, but not Dom, he had his head screwed on enough to know that killing yourself was not the easy way out.

Draco was drifting in and out of consciousness, especially now that he had some warmth. His thoughts kept straying to the previous day, though he wasn't sure if it actually happened yesterday, he didn't know how much time had passed since he lost his magic, since he was disowned. He needed to find a wizard who could help him, who he could talk to and explain what happened. He was pretty certain that Dom wasn't a wizard, but for now, Draco would have to accept Dom's help until he had the strength to try and find a solution to his problem. Everything had changed for the young Malfoy, except for the hatred he still felt for his father, which had only strengthened due to the circumstances. He wished that he could find Harry; he wished that he wasn't an ex-Death Eater so Harry would help him. All these wishes would never come true though, things were done and gone and Draco's mistakes and his family's now haunted him.

It wasn't long before Dom came back, two plastic cups in hand. "Here, Draco, drink this, it'll help you a bit", Dom said, sitting down next to the blonde. Draco opened his eyes and shakily reached out for the cup, thanking him quietly as he did so. "How'd you get here then, Draco? You look like death warmed up, mate, you certainly don't belong here." Dom asked, removing the plastic top off the cup and sipping the hot liquid.

Draco sat up a bit, doing the same and sipping his drink. He felt the warmth of the tea slip down his throat and it seemed Dom was right, the sugar was making him feel a bit better and the caffeine was helping him perk up slightly. He thought to himself about what he should say, "I was disowned. My father and I had an argument and it ended up in a fight. The next thing I remember is waking up here. He obviously dumped me here after it all happened," Draco explained, choosing his words carefully, "And, well, now I suppose I need to find my own way…"

The older male listened, Draco's story was perfectly normal; he had spoken to many homeless people who had had the same thing happen to them. "Well, you're at the bottom of society now, mate. People tend not to care about us lot, we're nothing. You look like you're from wealth, and no offense, I doubt you've ever lived in the real world." Dom shrugged, sipping more of his drink, and he was surprised to see the other nodding in agreement. "I suppose I haven't," Draco replied, though it was a slight lie, war forced him to live in some kind of a real world, but he knew it was a very different world to what Dom was talking about. "You probably wouldn't survive a week, Draco, and again, I mean no offense. Luckily for you, I'm a nice guy and I'll have to show you the ropes." With that, Dom smiled at the blonde. Draco knew he would never be able to show his proper thanks to Dom and despite all that had happened, Draco cracked a smile back.

And so, a couple of months went on, winter finally became spring, the snow finally melted and Draco's pain went away with the help of Dom and a few others. Dom showed Draco a few good begging spots and showed him how to make the most out of his young looks, which resulted in Draco often getting the most money out of begging. Living on the streets had affected Draco's appearance though. His nice clothes became ragged and dirty, his skin became paler, and his hair unkempt and he looked more skinnier and gaunt then ever from not eating properly. The past few months had been hard for Draco though, his physical pain went eventually, but not his mental pain. He often woke up from horrible nightmares, the events played in his dreams nearly every night. When he woke, he would often be covered in a cold sweat, the tingling of pain in his body. It was almost like his magic was trying to recover, but was too weak and would just leave his body again. He had been on the streets since January, and finally, nightmare after nightmare; it was in April that Draco finally decided that he had to find Wizards and Witches to help him.

"Dom, here's your cuppa, mate." Draco whispered, heading into their alley patch, two cups of tea in hand. Dom was still sleeping in his sleeping back, but started to wake when he heard Draco's voice. "You didn't have to do that, Draco, but cheers." Dom replied, shifting and sitting up in his bag to grab the cuppa, "You're up early, Draco. Makes a change!"

The blonde laughed at his companion, "Well, Dom today is a busy day, and I need to speak to you about a few things," He whispered, sitting down in his own sleeping bag which he had acquired on his first week. "First of all, Dom, you've been a great help to me in my time of need. I wish there was a way I could repay you for all your kindness towards me. If it weren't for you I doubt I would have lasted… But I think it's time for me to move on, I know enough to make my own way and I need to attend to things. I need to find a solution to what happened to me and if there is anything I can do…" The ex-wizard explained, his voice remaining quiet and soft, it would be hard to leave Dom, he had been a great help to Draco.

Dom listened quietly, sipping on his tea. Even Dom realised that it was time for Draco to go. He heard Draco every night, he heard him waking up from what must be hideous nightmares. He understood that Draco needed to sort out some personal demons and try to find solutions to personal goals. "There's no need to thank me mate, you're a good lad Draco. And you're right, you need to try and sort things out with your family and that. You'll be fine mate, you'll sort something out, I'm sure of it!" Dom smiled brightly at the younger male, it was sort of a fake smile though, as Dom was slightly saddened to see Draco leave. He enjoyed his company, his humour and even his good looks, being homeless had dirtied Draco slightly, but Dom could still tell he was good looking underneath the muck and grime.

The blonde smiled back, he too saddened to leave the older male, his teacher and good friend. "Yeah, I need to try and sort things out with my family," Draco replied quietly, but he knew that was a complete lie, he would never go back to his father now, not after all that had happened. He was off to find Diagon Alley to try and find some help, and possibly try and access his account at Gringotts if that was even possible.

The two finished their cup of tea in a comfortable silence, just taking in each other's company for the last time. Draco realised how similar and yet how opposite this moment was to the time where he first met Dom. It was hard to believe it had only been a few months, it had seemed like years to Draco, but there was no time or place to dwell on it any longer in Draco's mind.

He stood up slowly, reaching for his bag which he had already packed. He slipped the bag over his shoulder, grateful for the lightness of it; luckily he owned nothing which weighted it too much. Dom also stood, his sleeping bag falling from him. They both looked at each other before they embraced each other in a long hug "Good luck, Draco, look after yourself," Dom whispered into Draco's ear. "And you, mate, and you!" Draco replied back, squeezing his eyelids together to stop a small tear from leaving. "I'll see you around, Dom," Draco added quietly, as he pulled away. The blonde turned and left the alley, pausing at the entrance to wave goodbye to Dom before he left the alley where he had originally started his new life. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the few reviews and to everyone who has favorited my story. Chapter 3 should be up within the next week. Harry will finally make an appearance in the next chapter. I just wanted to try and get most of Draco's story done first :) Please review, reviews help inspire me :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is. Next one will be up in the next fortnight, life is pretty hectic at the minute, so I'm just trying to write it when I have the time. But, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review it, reviews really help to inspire, especially when I find that people like it. It makes me want to write it more ^.^ 

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

It didn't take long for Draco to reach the city centre of London; he had left early morning and arrived at midday. He hadn't had the fastest pace; his mind had been racing over what he should do. He knew the location of Diagon Alley, but he didn't know what to do when he got there, and who he should approach. He had been missing from the Wizarding World for five months, or was it six? Draco wasn't entirely certain anymore. Would word have been spread about his disappearance? After all, he was only an ex-Death Eater; would the Wizarding World even care about him going? And what had his Father said or done about the whole thing?

These were answers that Draco needed to find out, so he headed for the location of the Leaky Cauldron. He rarely used the common entrance to Diagon Alley, he usually flooed in. He found the street easily enough, though he did get some looks from the London business men and the housewives. He looked like shit, naturally, living on the street would do that to anyone, so he paid no attention to it, and he had bigger things to worry about after all.

The closer he got the Wizarding pub, the more Draco felt uncomfortable inside. His heart was beating faster, but he put that down to nerves. Each step though seemed to make his heart beat faster, and faster. It was unsettling to the blonde, but what was even more unsettling was when he finally stood in front of the pub. He could see it, but at the same time, it was barely visible to him. It kept flickering in his eyesight, the buildings around it moving, the hidden charm on the buildings tried to hide the pub to the muggle, but at the same time try to reveal itself to the wizard. It confused the blonde; he didn't know what to make of it. It was as if the Wizarding pub couldn't make its mind up on if Draco was a wizard or a muggle. And still his heart kept beating harder and faster, tightening Draco's chest more. A slight dizziness started to arrive in the ex-wizard's head, and a nauseous feeling kept bubbling in the pit of Draco's stomach.

The Leaky Cauldron still kept flickering, but it seemed more vivid as Draco focused his entire mind on it, concentrating on the building as hard as he could. Soon it seemed real and solid enough and Draco quickly pushed open the door. The familiar surroundings comforted the blonde slightly, but tingling pain covered his entire body. He looked around, seeing Wizards and Witches all over the place. He could feel the magic surrounding him, filling his body up and the pain kept getting worse. He needed to get in the alley, he had too. Every step he took hurt though, the pain kept getting worse and his head kept spinning. Deep inside of him, his magical core felt like it was being removed and healed, but then quickly removed once more.

"Oi, you alright?" The bar tender called out as everyone turned to look at Draco. He glanced around, staring at every face. Auras surrounded them; he could see their magic, rising and falling, different strengths, and different colours. His head felt like it was exploding; his stomach felt like it was being wrung and tied in knots. He couldn't be around them, he couldn't be around magic. "Mate, sit down!" The bar tender called out again, pulling his wand out as he spoke and summoned a chair closer to Draco for him to sit down.

Draco saw the wand, he heard the spell and he could see the magic flow out of the bar tender's wand, but the pain become even more unbearable as the spell was cast. Draco screamed out, sinking to his knees as he grabbed his head, pulling on his dirty blonde locks hard. He HAD to get out, the pain was too much, and he couldn't be around magic. He stumbled to his feet and turned, falling out of the door back on to the Muggle side of London. He landed hard on the pavement, passing out as he did so from the pain. As he lost consciousness the Leaky Cauldron disappeared into thin air behind him, replaced with normal houses.

* * *

><p>He awoke a few minutes later, people surrounding him. In the distance he could hear the wail of sirens from an ambulance. "Wait there, the ambulance will be here soon, you'll be fine, just don't move," He heard someone say, however the blonde had other ideas, although his body still hurt, he managed to get to his hands and knees. Quickly he grabbed his bag which had fallen off and he shoved his way through the crowd, running quickly, powering through the pain he was in to find a hiding place, he needed to get away and think over things.<p>

He ran for ten minutes, putting the crowd and the Leaky Cauldron far away from him. He slowed down and ducked into one of the many alleyways that all major cities had. He threw his bag down and collapsed on to, using it as a seat as he leant against the brick wall behind him. "Fuck," Draco muttered as he realised how much pain he was in because of the magic and the spell. It was very obvious that Draco couldn't be around magic anymore, but it also seemed obvious that a small amount of magic remained in him, hence why the Leaky Cauldron had reacted like that. Despite this new knowledge, it didn't help the blonde in the slightest. He couldn't seek help from the Wizarding world. He couldn't seek help from Muggles either; they would presume he was mad. It seemed that Draco was well and truly on his own, no help would come to him. "Oh, Potter," He mumbled to himself, sighing heavily. "Where's the saviour now? Where's my fucking saviour!" His voice was bitter and angry, but his voice was also sad and pained. For the first time in Draco's life, he cried. He sobbed long and hard, his body shaking as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Months passed once again. Spring became the sticky summer heat and soon enough the summer heat passed for the cool breezes of autumn. The air was getting colder each night, and still Draco remained on the street, managing to survive day after day, though it was getting harder and Draco was getting more desperate. He couldn't remember the last time he had been properly clean, he stopped in public toilets every now and then to clean himself up a bit, if he had the money he'd buy a razor to shave and to spruce himself up just a bit more. His clothes were tattered and worn, his trousers had holes at the knees, and probably only had another month of use in them. He could find clothes easy enough though, stealing being the best way.<p>

Draco had learnt enough to get by; he had also learnt that he was a fast runner if he needed to be. And he often had to be, stealing was a good way to get food, and clothes, though for clothes he only stole from run of the mill shops, nothing expensive. If it was expensive, chances are he'd only be mugged for it later on in the night.

He'd learnt he was good looking enough to succeed with begging most of the time. He'd pick a patch in the heart of the city centre, and he'd beg his heart out, he'd grovel, he'd sing, he'd plead. It only provided him with enough to eat most of the time though. Housewives were always good at sparing change, business men not so much, they were too busy rushing around and being late for meetings; but if he did spare some money, it was usually a good couple of quid. Students, however, were useless at sparing money, Draco worked that out rather quickly, he'd often be left with joke things, condoms, chewing gum, a coupon for 'Buy one get one free' at Domino's. Draco never really saw the funny side to that though, his belly only panged with hunger as he tossed it aside. Occasionally Draco felt a strange feeling in his stomach as a Wizard or Witch went by, whenever that happened, he kept his head down, not wanting to be recognised. But they were often the best at sparing change, and he'd thank them quietly as they walked away.

The blonde also learnt that his arse was good, it was tight and pert. Men loved his arse. If he had a decent amount of money saved up from his begging, he'd shave, he wash, he'd change his clothes and he'd wait in the red light district of the city. He'd never have to wait long, men would spot him a mile away hair due to his blonde hair, which luckily when washed was still as shiny and perfect as it used to be on a day to day basis. They'd pay him well for an hour or two hour service. He would then wank, suck, fuck or be fucked for a decent pay., which then often got spent on his next discovery.

Draco also had learnt about cannabis. It was expensive, but if he had had a customer the night before he could usually afford at least two grams. He learnt about how it soothed him, and the pain. How it eased his mind, making him forget his worries for the brief time that he had drug. But best of all, it helped the time pass; it helped him sleep through the cold nights, which had made him develop a bad cough, which often woke him up. The downside to smoking cannabis though, was Draco now needed to buy tobacco and had now being a regular smoker, which didn't do well for the small amount of money he worked for. He now often went a day without eating, sometimes two.

But yet, the blonde kept surviving; he kept living and staying out of as much trouble as he could. Inside, however, he was losing all hope, he was becoming more and more depressed with each day and he started to believe he was going to die like this, just another troubled homeless person dying in the gutter, that's what he thought he was destined to become. He couldn't have been more wrong though as to what his future held.

It was nearing the end of October, Draco was certain about this as shops were filled with Halloween themed stuff, costumes, sweets and pumpkins was all that could be seen in shop windows. Not that Draco would be celebrating it. In a few more months Draco would have been living off the street for a year, a year since his father had punished and exiled him from the Malfoy family.

He had set up his pitch in the city centre as usual, he knew he was close to the Ministry of Magic, but he was far enough away not to feel the pain of being so close to magic, though he felt wizards and witches pass him more than usual. He was back to his dirty self; he was hoping he could clean up tonight and head to the red light district, that was his plan anyway. He clutched on to a half smoked cigarette which he had rolled from the dusty tobacco he had. He needed another pouch soon, but soon he would also have some weed, that would help him feel better. He had shrunk into a tall ball, trying to keep warm as he held his jacket closed with his free hand. A small tin bowl sat in front of, only a few pound coins lay in it. This morning had been slow; he was hoping it would get better. People weren't so giving in the cold weather, they wanted to get to their warm destinations, and of course, they were 'saving for Christmas' so not much could be spared.

Draco pulled a large toke on his fag, looking up bleakly at the passing crowd before looking back down. He felt a strong presence near him. It seemed like a wizard or witch was stopping to donate. He was aware of two people in front of him, both magical, though one was definitely stronger than the other. "Any spare change?" Draco asked quietly, exhaling the smoke from his lungs. "You got a penny for the poor?" He added, still not looking up.

"I think that is mate," One of the people said, and Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he recognised that voice, "Sounds just like him." The person said.

The tingling pain started appearing on Draco's body, but it didn't bother the blonde too much, he had gotten used to the light pain that he felt when around magical people for a while. The one was okay, but two started the pain off, especially when one of the wizards felt as strong as they did. But Draco was getting tired of them just standing there looking at him. "Either you money you can spare, or you haven't!" The blonde snapped, looking up at the two. His eyes widened quickly as he realised he did recognise the voice, he knew them both. And both of them seemed as equally shocked to see him.

"Malfoy?" The famous Harry Potter asked, taken a back.

Draco nodded, "Potter, Weasley?" He questioned back, his voice full of shock.


End file.
